


Serendipity Tea Bar

by kriticize



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriticize/pseuds/kriticize
Summary: Days before the New Year, Aelin Galathynius encounters a gorgeous green-eyed stranger around the city of Orynth. She never truly believed in the power of fate, but why does she suddenly wish for it to bring the man's path to her again?
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I chose Rowaelin for my first fan fic, because I love them very much. One chapter will be uploaded every day until New Year's Eve. Happy Holidays, everyone!

**December 29**

Aelin transformed drowning in sugar into an art form.

Ever since she was a child, friends reproached her when it came to her fondness for everything sweet. Her cousin had once fooled her, replacing her favorite chocolate bar with a frozen brown, bland mixture. She had taken a bite before she realized her mistake. Her face twisted into a disgusted expression as she shuddered. Aedion never told her what he had placed in the mix, and she’d much rather he didn’t. She was still alive, wasn’t she? Surely, what Aedion made her eat was not toxic, or at least, not toxic enough to lead her six feet below the ground.

The people of Orynth crowded the town plaza, doing some late Christmas shopping. Other townsfolk carried bags and baskets of fruits, vegetables, and meat in preparation for the New Year in three days. For the country of Terrasen, the New Year’s eve celebration was more important than Christmas. Their tradition entailed house parties, food, and lots of drinking. Bars and restaurants would be busy until the sun rose, catering both the locals and tourists. More often than not, tourists got so drunk that they’d turn up passed out on tiny mountains of freezing snow along the driveway.

Snow flurried everywhere. Several crystals landed on her eyelashes, causing them to droop down. She exhaled, a poor attempt to warm her gloved hands. Bags of groceries dangled from her arm as she waited in line outside her favorite tea shop.

This morning, Aedion called her only to give her a list of things to buy for his house party. She might’ve called him an insufferable asshole, but that was just because he woke her up when all she wanted was to sleep in. Now, she couldn’t help but call him an insufferable bastard again, because it was  _ his _ party. Why was she included in planning it? Aelin would rather be a guest, sipping champagne, than a party planner stressed out of her wits. Normally, she was a party princess, always the one to convince everyone to be merry and live it up. But her cousin knew she was never in the mood during Christmas and New Year. They were easily everyone’s favorite holidays but not her. While people raved during the festivities, she’d rather curl up on her bed with Fleetfoot beside her and her mother’s favorite book on her lap. During the holidays, she’d look at the family albums and wish, yet again, for her mother and father.

On the day before Christmas, her parents died in a car accident.

On the day before New Year, they were buried along with Aelin’s heart.

In a blink of an eye, she was an orphan.

In a blink of an eye, she was alone.

Aelin kept telling herself she wasn’t, though. She had Fleetfoot and Aedion and Uncle Orlon, who loved her and Aedion enough to take them in under his wing.

But these were the few days she was reminded of the bitter darkness fate had dealt her with.

She hadn’t noticed that she neared the counter until the cashier waved a hand to gain her attention.

“El!” Aelin grinned under her knitted scarf. “I didn’t know you worked on Wednesdays.”

Elide smiled in return, wiping her hands on her green apron. “Oh, I normally don't. But a co-worker had an emergency, so I filled in.”

“Are you going to Aedion’s party?”

“As if I’d pass. Lys would have my head if I did,” she said. “Maybe this time I’ll meet someone who’ll sweep me off my feet.”

Before Aelin could respond, the person behind her coughed. She muttered an apology before facing Elide again. “Uh, I’ll have a hot jasmine tea with a hundred percent sugar.”

Her dark-haired friend raised her eyebrows so high that Aelin nearly guffawed. The former probably wanted to remind her of straying away from sweets, but she proceeded to scribble on the cup with a marker. Elide and Lysandra were her mom friends, pulling her away from rash decisions she usually made. And thinking of Lysandra finally made her comprehend why Aedion instructed her to buy things for him instead.

He and Lys were, perhaps, still tangled on the bed, banging each other’s brains out.

The thought irked her, not because she didn’t want them together. But because it had been a while since Aelin had a fun and naughty kind of night. In short, she was a sexually frustrated adult.

After paying Elide, she scurried off into the corner of the small shop, near the restrooms, and waited for her order. The tea shop was quite packed during the holidays as it was famous for their tea flavored macarons. Aelin specifically liked the Earl Grey flavored one. She’d bought three assorted packs for herself last week.

Facing a cork board filled with brightly colored papers, she fiddled with a flyer that said, ‘The Orynth Symphony Orchestra invites you to their annual New Year concert!’ As a lover of the piano, Aelin attended it every year, no matter how costly the ticket was. Maybe she could invite Lys or Aedion or El-

Somebody bumped into with so much force that if it weren’t for their hand around her waist, she’d flown into the farthest wall.

Her gasp was audible when she took a good look at the person before her. Striking green eyes and shockingly silver hair. The man still held on to her like she was a dead weight, and that was probably because she still hadn’t straightened up. They stared at each other, wide eyed. She ogled at him for an alarmingly long time. The man was gorgeous, and so was his height and the breadth of his shoulders. She hadn’t realized she was holding unto his arms until she unconsciously squeezed.

Oh my, she thought. Such thick and hard biceps.

Aelin composed herself, standing up and patting the coat she wore. All she knew was that she had to avert her eyes from his arms. She usually swooned at the sight of strong arms.

She really needed to get laid. Maybe she’d meet a proper guy at Aedion’s party.

“Sorry,” said a deep voice that brought tingles at the back of her neck. “I didn’t see you there.”

She didn’t even utter a word before he dashed away from her and out into the falling snow. Her eyebrows furrowed. She was plowed into, almost crashing to the floor, and her bags had toppled onto the ground. Thankfully, none of the items seemed broken. As she crouched down to pick them up, she noticed a fallen trinket some distance away.

It was a keychain with a bird in flight printed on the vinyl. When she flipped it around, the words ‘Buzzard of Doranelle’ were written behind the illustration. On one edge, another word was written using a thin felt pen.

“Rowan,” she read. “Must be the owner’s name. What a pretty name, then.”

She pocketed the keychain and walked back to the counter to take her order. After she yelled a farewell to a busy Elide, she ducked out of the tea shop. The cup warmed her hands as she tipped her head up to taste the snow.

Her thoughts swerved back to the stranger’s face. He looked so beautiful that her heart clenched. She could still feel his hands around her waist like a phantom touch. Once they had locked eyes, she got sucked in by his gaze. His deep, unyielding gaze. 

She was never one to depend on fate or luck, but this time, she found herself wishing to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't able to proofread this since I wanted to upload immediately. So, I apologize for any mistake made. Nevertheless, enjoy!

**December 30**

Aelin woke up to the sound of banging on her front door. She resided in a comfortable town house that honestly seemed like a hidden bookstore because of all the shelves on the walls. Choosing a secluded part of town was one of her most brilliant decisions, but she was still an idiot for sending her friends her complete address. Now, Elide and Lysandra would just show up and chatter with her.

It wasn’t that she despised spending time with them. She loved them very much. However, their timing was something she religiously complained about. She should be able to sleep in during the holidays, so why was she marching down to her door, grumbling about?

She opened the door, glaring at her friends’ shit-eating grins. “It’s eight in the morning.”

Lys pushed forward, moving around Aelin to get inside. Elide followed suit.

“We know that,” Lys said, removing her scarf and hanging it by the coat rack. “Hence, the breakfast food we brought you.”

“We have hot chocolate!” Elide added, shrugging off her beanie.

“And for that alone, I adore you both.” Aelin padded to her kitchen, her fluffy slippers squeaking against the hardwood floor. “But, pray tell, why are you here?”

The two sat comfortably on her kitchen counter’s high chairs, taking out boxes of food from their paper bags. Aelin had turned down her house’s temperature so that her friends’ red noses would slowly return to their normal shades.

Lysandra frowned at her. “Is there a reason why we can’t visit our friend?”

“We see each other almost every day,” she retorted. “Next reason?”

That was true. Living a short distance away from her friends opened up opportunities for wine nights and movie marathons. The festivities granted them even more time to hang out, despite Elide’s hectic schedule at the tea shop.

“Fine,” Elide said. “We’re here to tell you about last night’s dinner with Aedion’s friends from Doranelle.”

“Which you didn’t go to,” Lys commented.

Aelin sighed, massaging her temples. She really wasn’t in the mood to charm Aedion’s acquaintances. She wasn’t in a festive mood, either. “I informed Aedion I wouldn’t be able to go, and I texted you both as well. Besides, I’ll see those people during the party, right? So, what’s the point of meeting them for dinner?”

She exactly knew why her friends terribly wanted her to come. They always coaxed her out of her little shell, inviting her to every get together. Unfortunately, despite their best efforts, Aelin remained sullen and unenthusiastic during the holidays. Her cousin’s parties were the sole exception, though. Uncle Orlon would be arriving from his country home, and she missed him so. Her uncle would hold it against her if she didn’t go.

“Well, you missed lots of things,” Lys proudly said. “Especially Elide flirting with a guy named Lorcan.”

Aelin’s head twisted to stare at the blushing Elide. The latter gnawed at her lip as she fiddled with her fingers. Lys sipped her hot chocolate with a loud slurping sound.

“Tell me everything,” Aelin almost shrieked. If there was anything she didn’t want to miss out on, it would be the gossip. Her life had never been interesting, so the excitement at another person’s expense was enough for her.

Elide carefully spread butter on her pancakes. “There’s not much to tell. He’s a friend of Aedion’s from work, and he seemed nice. He just invited me to see a cup of coffee, which is a relief, because I don’t want to see another cup of tea.”

“Oh, please,” Lys interceded. “He’s scary as fuck. But as it turns out, he changes into a teddy bear in front of somebody he’s interested in. He still scares me, though.”

Elide laughed.

The two bickered about Elide’s new guy, while Aelin zoned out. She did this all the time. Her friends would often notice her staring out the window with worried expressions on, and they’d bring her back to the conversation. Sometimes, they’d let her be.

A wet and cold thing bumped her hand. She glanced down at Fleetfoot, who stared at her expectantly. She gently patted her and rubbed her ears.

“Waiting for breakfast, sweetheart?”

Fleetfoot booped her palm again in response. She prepared her special companion’s favorite kibble and placed it on a rubber mat near the refrigerator. The dog started munching on, uncaring about anyone else.

“You should’ve gone last night, Ae.” Lysandra snapped her out of her spacing out. “Fenrys was there, and he’d been asking about you.”

“Fen is here in Orynth?” She squeezed an unhealthy amount of maple syrup on her pancake. “That minx. He didn’t even text me.”

“He said he’ll be bringing his boyfriend to the party. You know, the ‘one with pretty bluebell eyes.’”

Fenrys was Aedion’s roommate in college. Whenever Aelin popped up in the university every now and then for a visit, she and Fen would usually roam around the campus, much to her cousin’s chagrin. Fen was easily one of her favorite people in the world. A bit wild and unpredictable at times, but he had been so welcoming to Aelin. He even included her once in a prank on Aedion. They had been subjected to a whole afternoon of scolding that day.

Seeing Aedion covered in tomato puree was worth it. Though, maybe her cousin’s red face back then wasn’t due to the tomatoes, but due to the rage at her and Fen.

“Two others were with them, too,” Elide added. “One was Lorcan, and the other was, well, let’s just say he’s definitely your type, Ae.”

This piqued her interest. “Really?”

“Uh-huh.” Lys nodded. “We all know you’re a biceps girl.”

They talked about Lysandra’s new relationship with Aedion and Elide’s work. Lysandra complained about Aedion being a mess in the kitchen, while El ranted about the shitty compensation that the shop owner gave their employees. It was unfair that El worked five (sometimes six) days a week, only to be paid lower than expected. She had been planning to quit after January.

The two women told her the real reason why they showed up without notice. They had planned to take Aelin shopping. She frowned at them, thinking they’d be the death of her bank account. She’d be broke before she stepped into the first day of the year. However, Aelin hadn’t chosen her New Year’s eve party clothes yet, and she was bound to go purchase brand new dresses anyway. Might as well go with Lysandra and Elide to the town mall.

After bathing at an impressive speed, she got dressed in a furry, white coat. She probably looked like a polar bear to any one passing by.

The mall near Orynth’s town plaza was buzzing with people. Christmas garlands hung from column to column, and tiny christmas trees littered almost every corner. To be honest, it warmed her heart to see Christmas decorations all around the city. She remembered how her father had brought Aelin and her mother once to a light show and parade. She had been seven years old then, a girl of curiosity and excessive excitement. Red, blue and green colors twinkled along the driveway. Her eyes had twinkled with the same intensity.

She missed that. She missed the way she could look at those lights without the remembrance of her parents eliciting a sudden wave of pain and grief. She believed she had moved on from that tragedy, but this time of the year, she’d be split open again.

“How do I look?” Lys asked, twirling for her friends. She tried on a tight red number that showed half her bosom. If Aelin were Aedion at the moment, she’d faint and never recover. That was how stunning Lys looked at the moment.

“My own boobs are frowning,” Elide said, which earned a laugh from the brunette.

Aelin nodded. “If I liked women, I’d totally bang you.”

“A compliment of the highest order.”

Aelin had four paper bags hanging on the crook of her arm and an almost empty wallet when she saw a glimpse of a silver cap of hair in the distance. It was the exact peculiar shade she had seen from the man who bumped into her the day before. But the path walk in the middle of the stores were heavily crowded, so she couldn’t really be sure. The pounding in her heart rang loud enough to spur her into action. Mumbling a goodbye to favorite duo, she moved against the bodies, almost pushing them as she followed the silver-haired guy ahead. A group of high school students stopped her in her tracks. She cursed, loud enough to make a mother near her glare.

When she finally emerged from the horde, the guy was nowhere to be seen.

“Fuck,” she muttered.

“Have you been looking for me?” Someone behind her said, immensely amused.

The man from the tea shop grinned down at her. Aelin considered herself a fairly tall person, but this guy towered over her. And she didn’t notice it before when he crashed into her.

He wore a brown tweed jacket that reached mid-thigh and a turtleneck underneath. And if there was another thing Aelin adored in men, it was great taste in fashion.

She was speechless for a few seconds, staring at him like a complete idiot. But she recovered. “No.”

Well, yes. But she wouldn’t admit that.

“No?” He scratched his chin as his dazzling green eyes drunk her in. “I must be mistaken, then. My apologies.”

Did he even remember her as the girl he plowed into yesterday?

“For a second there, I thought so. I saw you sprint to the direction I went to.”

“I don’t even know you. Why in the world would I follow you?” She was so restless that she shifted her weight unto one foot and to the other again.

“You’re the girl from Serendipity Tea Bar yesterday,” he said, surprising her. He really did remember. “I’m really sorry about that. I was in a hurry.”

“That’s-That’s all right,” she answered. “It wasn’t every day that a guy just plows into me.”

Silver-haired guy choked as soon as the last words left her mouth.

“I mean-I mean, gods, that’s not what I meant at all.” She laughed, a sad attempt at levity. The saddest of attempts. Here she was in front of a devastatingly handsome man, talking about him plowing. She needed to erase the imagery from her mind.

He grinned at her. “I totally understood... Well, Miss Serendipity, I’m gonna have to take my leave. Prior commitment and all that.”

“Oh, yes. Right. I’m going, too. Going home, that is.” A smack to her head would be necessary. Good gods, she was a mess.

“‘Til next time,” he said, giving a small wave.

Aelin couldn’t help but gape at his broad back as he went his way.

* * *

She arrived at her townhouse hours before dinner. Her chick flick movie played, but her head was miles away. It was a wonder how out of all the places in the large city of Orynth, she managed to run into him. It was a shame that they didn’t do any introduction as Aelin was too gobsmacked to tell him her name. She didn’t believe in fate, but the chances of that happening were absolutely slim that even she was astonished.

Fleetfoot snuggled beside her while she gobbled up those tea-flavored macarons.

Her thoughts traveled to the silver-haired guy to her friends to Uncle Orlon and back to the silver-haired guy. There was something she kept forgetting about, though.

But the moment somebody in the film talked about music, her eyes flared in panic. The orchestra concert’s ticket selling was earlier this day!

Aelin had always been one to remember everything important. She had just been preoccupied with Lysandra and Elide, and then the tea shop guy.

Pressing the numbers of the orchestra’s ticket selling information, she prayed that she wasn’t late. She’d never forgive herself if she didn’t get to watch this year’s performance.

“Hello?” she breathed.

“Yes, hello. This is Aimee of the Orynth Symphony Orchestra. How can I help you?” A chipper voice answered.

“Hi, I’m Aelin Galathynius, calling about the concert tickets,” she replied, silently wishing. “I’d like to avail just one on the 8th of January.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Miss Galathynius. The last tickets had been purchased hours ago.”

Ice grew in the pit of her stomach. “Are you guys going to open some more seats?”

“No, I’m sorry. But if there are uncollected tickets, we will be announcing to the public-”

“Who took the last tickets?” She was well aware of her fault in this situation, but she couldn’t resist hating the person who grabbed the tickets away from her grasp.

Her mother loved the orchestra dearly that she saved up to bring her family every year to the concert. Aelin would do everything to keep her mother’s tradition alive.

“Er, tickets were bought by a Mr. Whitethorn, I believe.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread either, so I apologize for some errors. Anyway, happy new year to everyone! I hope you're all safe and happy despite these trying times. Hopefully, things will be better this 2021. :)

**December 31**

Aelin had been in the most horrendous mood the entire day. She and Fleetfoot must have an empathy link because her hound had been rather temperamental.

If it weren’t for that Mr. Whitethorn, she wouldn’t be scowling at the handsome actor playing a vampire role in the paranormal series she had been watching. She was overreacting; she knew that. There were plenty of opportunities for her to watch another concert, maybe the following year. There was also the possibility of other people selling their tickets (at a much higher price), but she despised scalpers.

It was three in the afternoon, a couple of hours away from Aedion’s house party, and she’d been entertaining the idea of not showing up at all. Undoubtedly, Uncle Orlon would burst into her front door, demand why, and drag her to the celebration.

Her ice cream had melted into an unappetizing sight that she padded into the kitchen and pushed it far back in the freezer. With Fleetfoot following, she marched back to her room and perched on a corner of the bed. For hours she had been surfing the net, searching for ticket sellers. Not one listing appeared. She groaned in frustration. If only she had connections when it came to the orchestra, it wouldn’t be this difficult.

Fleetfoot settled her head on Aelin’s lap and whined, begging for attention. At that, she smiled. If there was anything that could make her smile, it’d be her baby girl.

“Care for a nap, sweetheart?” she asked her dog. “I wouldn’t be Aelin if I didn’t arrive fashionably late to that party, anyway.”

More than an hour later, she awoke to slobbering kisses courtesy of Fleetfoot.

“All right, all right. I’ll get up and take a bath.”

She took her sweet time bathing and drying her hair. Putting on clothes would be swift since she’d already prepared her attire for the evening. She’d be wearing a crew neck tank top and a corduroy skirt underneath a wool sweater dress. And then, she’d finish it off with black stockings and boots. She had also opted for a more muted and natural look for her make-up. It wasn’t like she’d be partying to seduce somebody with smoky eyes. Nude eyeshadow even seemed to fit her overall look.

Aedion’s place was several kilometers away from her townhouse, hence the need for car traveling. Before leaving, she made sure Fleetfoot’s food and water dispensers were full and that all doors were closed and locked. It would make her the most unfortunate soul if her house was robbed before the new year.

The merriment anticipation was evident all around Orynth. Adults walked in their scarves and thick clothing, carrying bottles of booze. Children held their parents’ hands as they watched the falling snow. It was such a joyous sight that it tipped her mouth upward.

The driveway was so packed that she parked three blocks away. She dawdled, careful not to slip on the concrete. In her hand was a bottle of Uncle Orlon’s favorite whiskey. He’d definitely approve of the holiday gift.

Aedion’s porch lit with hundreds of Christmas lights. A fake snowman stood on the right, beside the porch swing. Three people carrying wine glasses chatted by the door. One of them was Nox Owens, an acquaintance of Aedion’s from college. The other two were strangers to her.

Nox passed her a grin; she answered with her own.

The moment she opened the door, she was met with a whiff of cinnamon and roast beef.

“Galathynius!” Fenrys stalked over with two glasses of wine on one hand. He grabbed the whiskey from her. “Long time no see, princess.”

She laughed, giving Fen a one-sided hug since his hands were full. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re in Orynth? If Lys and El didn’t tell me, I wouldn’t even know.”

His curly, blond hair fell past his shoulders. The last time she saw him, they barely reached his chin. But his onyx eyes never changed. They still sparkled with mischief and dark humor. Still Fenrys Moonbeam, scoundrel extraordinaire.

“Sorry, Ae. I’ve been, um, quite distracted these days,” he said with a half-grin.

“Right. Your ‘one with pretty bluebell eyes.’ Where is he anyway?” She reached down to tug her sweater dress off, earning an appreciative whistle from her friend. The house’s temperature had been turned down for the guests.

Fenrys curled an arm around her as they headed straight to the kitchen. “He was chatting with Lys and your Uncle earlier.”

“He’s here already?” She pushed up on her tiptoes and scanned the room. Few of the people were familiar to her. The rest? Probably Aedion and Lysandra’s friends.

“Yup. With that broody husband of his. What’s his name again? Darrow?”

She nodded. It was a rare form indeed that Uncle Orlon convinced Uncle Weylan to attend one of his nephew’s parties. And from the looks of it, the celebration was filled with people her and Aedion’s age. Uncle Weylan would probably complain about the kids these days to his husband once they returned home. 

Aelin and Fen neared the kitchen when she caught sight of a tall figure with silver hair. She stopped in her tracks, causing Fenrys to almost let go of the whiskey bottle.

“What is it?”

“He’s here,” she mumbled.

“Who?” He glanced around until his eyes set on her tea shop guy. “Oh, I see. Yeah, I’d totally do him, too. I like ‘em dark-haired, though.”

“No, I met him two days ago at Elide’s workplace. I didn’t know he’d be here.”

“If you went to that dinner two days ago, you would,” he said. “He’s one of Aedion’s co-workers.”

Aelin’s eyebrows swooped upward. What a small world they lived in.

“You should say ‘hi,’” Fenrys suggested. “Better yet, you should invite him to your bed tonight.”

She slapped her friend’s hard stomach. “You’re such a menace.”

“You love it.”

She grunted in reply. Fen chuckled, letting her go and continuing toward the kitchen. The crowd inside was thinner compared to that of the mob in the mall. She didn’t have to push people to get to her target.

Their eyes met when she was a few steps away from him. He smiled, a truly dazzling one. His gaze felt scorching as she approached, and the tingles along her neck intensified.

She halted before him, their shoes almost touching.

“And so we meet again, Miss Serendipity,” he said, adjusting the collar of the black long sleeves he wore.

“So we do.” She held out her hand. “Aelin. Aelin Galathynius.”

He grinned at her conspiratorially, as if they shared a dirty secret. “I know,” he shook her outstretched hand, “I’m Aedion’s friend. I’m Rowan.”

Rowan? Where had she seen that name before?

“So, I assume Aedion’s the one who told you my name?”

He nodded, locks of silver hair fell forward. She resisted the urge to pull it away from his beautiful face.

“Aedion has a photo of his family on his work desk. I happened to see it and I asked.”

“Oh, I see. Hopefully, it was a good photo of me.”

“I assure you, it was.”

Somebody bumped into her shoulder, almost knocking her to another guest, but Rowan steadied her against him. His warm body did more than to reassure her. He was so close that she had to let out the breath she’d been holding.

“Whitethorn, you’re here!”

Her head snapped toward the voice’s direction. Aedion swerved on his way to them, grinning like a maniac. Her cousin’s golden hair was tied at the nape of his neck, the tip swaying like a lion’s tail.

“I see you’ve met my cousin, Whitethorn.” Aedion patted Rowan’s back.

Aelin’s gaze swung from her cousin and to her tea shop guy. Whitethorn? Wasn’t the person who bought the last concert tickets a Mr. Whitethorn? Could he be that same person?

“Oh, Ae. Uncle’s in the drawing room. He’s been waiting for you,” Aedion informed, giving her a thumbs up. “If you’ll excuse me, I have people to entertain. Talk to you both later.”

When her cousin left, she fully faced Rowan again. “Whitethorn?”

His head slightly tilted to one side in confusion. “Yes. I’m Rowan Whitethorn.”

She chewed her lip, unable to continue. Should she even tread lightly?

“Have you, perhaps, bought tickets to the Orynth Symphony Orchestra concert?”

His eyes flared in surprise. “How did you know that?”

“Well, if it wasn’t for you, I would’ve had a ticket in my hand by now.”

He cringed. “Gods, this isn’t how I pictured this.”

“Pictured what?”

“Do you mind if we step out for a while? I promise I’ll explain. But this just doesn’t seem like the perfect place to have a proper conversation.”

Aelin led him to the porch, which she instantly regretted because of the freezing wind. So, she put the sweater dress on again.

The porch light beamed on Rowan’s face, making it look sinister and mysterious. Aelin could feel herself being slowly reeled in. They both leaned on the wooden railing, waiting for the other to start.

“When Aedion told me all about you, I was fascinated,” he began. Her large eyes settled on him, and she was speechless. “In an instant, I have a crush.” He finished with a choked laugh. From this angle, Aelin could see his face and ears redden in embarrassment.

“Continue,” she said.

He laughed again. At that moment, she decided that making him laugh every time would be her life goal.

“And I promised myself that if I met you, if I visited Aedion in Orynth, I would ask you out and hopefully, you’d agree.” He shot her a charming half-smile. “Your cousin had mentioned many times how you watched the concert annually. Since I had promised to go here, I thought maybe we could watch it together after dinner at a restaurant. So, I bought two tickets yesterday.

“I messed it up, didn’t I? I’m sorry. That time I bumped into you in the tea shop, it was a coincidence. I was really surprised to see you there, but of course, you don’t know me yet. And in the mall, that one was a coincidence, too. I saw you, and I couldn’t help but make my presence known.”

“Rowan.”

“Is it real creepy? Gods, I’m sorry, Aelin. I didn’t me-”

“Rowan.”

“Yes?” He stared at her with earnest eyes.

“Are we still on for that dinner?”

He licked his lips, and Aelin’s attention momentarily went to the action. “Yes. Yes, of course.”

“What would you do if I rejected you, though? What about the tickets?”

“Well, I really wished you wouldn’t say no. But, maybe I would sell the tickets? Or get a refund, i guess.” He shrugged. “I love music, but I don’t think I’d watch it without you.”

Aelin bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling so wide.

“Shall we head back inside before you turn into a popsicle?” He held out an arm for her.

She took it, curling her own around his. He glanced down at her, his face softening with yearning and muted happiness. Aelin could feel her own emotions mirroring his.

It was funny how she despised the new year, how she avoided the festivities. And yet, good things still landed on her feet. Fate had given her a pleasant surprise. Something she was sure she’d be thankful for a lot of years to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning a novel length Rowaelin fic, but I wanted to finish all of it before I upload. So, it might take a lot of time before anyone sees it. I don't have a tumblr, but you can comment prompts if you want. I kinda enjoyed this! :)


End file.
